Missing Contest Memory
by Tsugumi Winters
Summary: Shipping Fic? No. She met Drew... she forgot... What's a contest? she asked. Max's explanation? I did a little research after that and found out about a rumor of an 'unknown' pokemon...


**WARNING: **This is not a shipping fic.

* * *

**Norman **(Senri)  
**Caroline **(Mitsuko)**  
May **(Haruka)  
**Max **(Masato)  
**Drew **(Shuu)  
**Solidad **(Saori)

* * *

**Tsugumi: **I was eating when the idea popped up... weird... Anyway... what if this (points down at story) happened? Let's see!  
**Norman:** Hold it, young lady! Where's the disclaimer?  
**Tsugumi:** (deadpans at him) There's one in my profile, so just let the readers continue!  
**May:** Am I just _nine_ in this story!?  
**Tsugumi:** No, you're turning ten, now stop talking!

* * *

"May, dear, we're leaving in five minutes!" Caroline called as she slipped on her heels, "Your father and Max are already waiting in the car!" 

A grumpy nine-year-old May pouted as she stood in front of her mom and twirled around to show off her outfit, her pigtailed brown hair following the motion.

She was wearing a red dress that reached below her knees and a pair of red sandals. A sapphire pendant hung from her neck.

Caroline clapped her hands together and gave May a smile, "You look so pretty in that!"

May folded her arms, "Why am I supposed to come? You know very well that I don't like going to these kinds of events!"

Caroline gestured for May to follow her as she stood up to go to the family car, heels clicking against the floor, "Because this one will be different! Besides, we're going to a friend's party afterwards and we won't have time to come back for you!"

May followed with a huff, "Alright... but I'm coming just for the party!"

* * *

May stepped out of the vehicle and looked around once her father turned the ignition off. 

Lots of other cars were parked around the car park, most of them for big families.

She started hoping that her parents got a reservation where it wouldn't be crowded.

"Come on, May, let's go!" Seven-year-old Max said, grabbing his sister's arm and dragging her to where the entrance was.

* * *

"Mom, why's the stadium different?" May asked, staring at the strange battlefield with a ribbon at the center, she was glad that the seats weren't crowded. 

Max laughed, "You _don't know_!? This is a Pokemon Contest. Not your usual Battle!"

Caroline smiled, this was bound to spark at least a little bit of interest in May!

With Max's smark-aleck retort, May decided that she didn't care about it and just leaned back into her chair to relax.

* * *

It bored her, to say the least, watching the trainers- sorry, _coordinators_ attempt to put on a 'dazzling' performance. 

It barely even registered in her brain when the emcee announced the next coordinator.

But she did notice a boy with green hair step onto the stage, making her think.

_Huh... green hair... I don't think I've ever seen anyone with green hair, have I? Is that even a natural hair color?_

The next thing she knew, he had sent out a green pokemon with roses as hands.

_Oh, how cute! If it weren't for the fact that I hate pokemon, I'd have gotten something like that too! It even has my favorite flower!_

The boy announced his move, letting May know the name of the pokemon, "Roselia, use Petal Dance!"

_Roselia, it definitely suits the pokemon!_

Roselia twirled around, sending petals into the air and everywhere.

_How pretty!_

"Sweet Scent!" the boy called and Roselia let out a pink substance into the air, making the petals unfindable by the naked eye and filling the air with a sweet fragrance.

_That's a heavenly smell!_

"Now use Synthesis!"

Roselia began to glow a green color, the glow bouncing off the petals, making them shine and glitter as they continued to float around in the air, surrounded by the pink fragrance: Sweet Scent.

May smiled happily at the sight and smell, _Now __this__ is a performance!_

"What an excellent performance! Let's see what the judges think!" the emcee, Vivian, was it? suggested.

"Glittery and shiny, a splendid performance!" Nurse Joy said enthusiastically.

"Not only that, you used the whole stadium and our sense of smell, and that makes it-" Mr. Contesta started, but was interrupted by Mr. Sukizo who continued it with, "Simply remarkable!"

"All-in-all, a perfect score!" Vivian said as a 30 appeared on the screen.

* * *

"Well, honey, what did you think?" Caroline asked as they walked back to the car. 

"At first it was boring, but that performance of the boy with his Roselia was nice." May admitted.

Caroline clapped her hands together like she did earlier, "I knew you'd love it!"

The rest of the family sweatdropped as they continued to walk.

* * *

It's just too bad that for some reason, May forgot about that contest...

* * *

Drew watched as a brunette trained her Beautifly with frisbees, scoffing at how pathetic it was as she failed to catch the third frisbee. 

He caught the frisbee that went straight at him with ease, making the group gasp.

The brunette ran over and apologized, but he shrugged that off and teased her about how lame that kind of performance would be.

* * *

Max fumed, who did he think he was, teasing his sister like that? Only _he_ should be able to tease his sister, not some other guy who they didn't even know! 

That's when he remembered something!

_"Roselia, use Petal Dance!"_

_Holy crap! It's that guy from the contest last year! ... I doubt May'll remember him though... Especially after __that_

* * *

Drew smirked and watched as the group left... 

"Don't let him affect you, May!" the smallest one said, "It's your first contest, just enjoy it!"

"And I'm gonna win that ribbon!" May exclaimed enthusiastically, already forgetting about what happened.

Then Drew began to think back on his first few contests.

(Flashback)

_Drew wrung his wrists as he waited for the contest to start. It was his second contest, the first contest he'd lost to a woman named Solidad._

_After the first few appeals, Drew wasn't nervous anymore, seeing all the others give bad performances, he peeked from where he was supposed to enter, checking out the crowd._

_He saw a brunette slumped back in her seat, looking very bored._

_He agreed silently with her expression, the others were boring._

_Then he swore to himself that he would make his performance the best!_

_------------------------_

_Drew wasn't really surprised with his score, he got a perfect score last time too... the only thing was that someone beat him._

_He took a peek at the brunette from earlier and he saw her smiling as a petal landed on her nose._

_He mentally gave himself a pat on the back, he was proud of himself, for making the brunette content._

(End flashback)

Realization hit him like a ton of bricks, the brunette was _that girl_!

* * *

Drew bowed and flicked his hair before walking off the stage, leaving a depressed brunette. 

Far down the hallway, Drew looked back at the crying girl, he had felt a bit shaky at having to fight the girl, after all, she _was_ the person who made him proud enough of himself to continue pursuing contests. He had decided that if he couldn't please her with his performance, then he would stop going to contests.

He wondered though, if the girl could remember him from a few months ago when he'd performed in that contest.

That was when he saw the youngest person in the girl's group approach him.

* * *

Max turned his stare to May, who was being guided off the stage by a sympathetic Vivian. 

"She won't remember you from last time." he said to Drew.

Drew looked at Max in confusion, "How'd you-?"

"I was there... you see- I'm May's brother." Max said, pushing his glasses up the bridge his nose.

"Oh..." Drew looked back at the disappearing forms of May and Vivian, who had asked the crowd to wait a moment, "Why?"

"I don't know either..." Max sighed, "But the day after that contest, May went outside to play and when she came back home..."

(Flashback)

_May grinned at Max, "I was talking to my friends on how pretty yesterday's contest was..."_

_May continued to talk, but all Max heard was, "Blah blah blah blah... weird pokemon... blah-"_

_"Wait, what!? A pokemon?" Max interrupted, jaw almost touching the ground._

_His sister NEVER talked about pokemon... unless she was talking about how she hated them._

_"Yeah, you remember, you showed me that book with 'the whole world's pokemon' in it, right?" May asked, Max nodded, "Well, I saw a pokemon that __wasn't__ in the book!"_

_Max took out the said book and showed her __every__ picture once more, May shaking her head at every picture._

(End Flashback)

Max paused and found Drew looking at him with a raised brow, "An unknown pokemon?"

"Just listen." Max answered before continuing his story.

(Flashback)

_"Anyway," May continued as she took the book and laid it down beside her on the couch, "You remember those pretty petals from yesterday, right? They shined and glittered and was very pretty! Maybe-"_

_May stopped abruptly and blinked a few times, confused on why she was so excited and all, what was she talking about again?_

_May looked at Max with a puzzled look, "Was I talking about something?"_

_Max looked at her as if she'd grown two heads, "Yes, you were. You were talking about the contest yesterday."_

_May returned Max's look, "What's a contest?"_

(End Flashback)

"I did a little research after that and found out about a rumor of an 'unknown' pokemon that people called MissingNo." Max said, "I showed the picture to May and she said, 'Oh hey!' in recognition and then she was back to 'What's that?'... So I concluded that MissingNo was the pokemon that May has seen."

Drew nodded, "I also heard of MissingNo, they say that MissingNo can erase memories."

Max pondered for a moment, "I don't think that we'll-"

"We?" Drew raised an eyebrow.

"_Fine_," Max sneered, "I don't think that _I_'ll have to worry because having that contest and MissingNo missing from her memory is barely serious."

Drew smirked and started to walk away, "You're not so bad, Max. In fact, I think that if you bother to become a coordinator, you'd do better than your sister."

Max glared at Drew's retreating back before leaving to comfort May on her loss.

* * *

**Drew:** You made me seem like a sap!  
**Caroline:** It's not a shipping fic... (bawls) Nooooooooooo!!!!!!! My baby won't have a boyfriend!  
**Tsugumi:** X.X I think my ears died... Please tell me if my rating is inappropriate. 


End file.
